Magic
Magic is a combat skill that is used to cast different types of spells, utilising the power of runes. It is a skill that can be trained quite easily, offering effective benefits to the players with a high Magic level. When in combat Magic users (Known as Mages or Mager) can attack their opponents from a distance. They are also given the ability on different settings to freeze them, lower their stats and hit multiple targets at once. Magic is also one of the handiest skills to have on RS as it's your way or teleporting, however on DeadlyPkers you don't need to level your magic to get around. Magic on DeadlyPkers is very similar to the original RS you can use Normal, Ancient and Lunar magic on the server and it's easy to access. You change your magic by clicking on the alter at home which is located behiend the bank, facing north. All spells work apart from teleports which are used in-game as teleports for different things. Magic is a skill which relies on runes. When you first join the DeadlyPkers you are gifted with 2,000 of each rune. However, when you should need more you can make your own. Runecrafting is located at level 5+ wilderness and essance is avalible in the shops, or you could go to the magic store owner and buy runes from him x10 runes at a time. Players on DeadlyPkers only tend to sell runes Nature and above this includes Fire runes and disincludes Law runes, however it is very rare that you find players that do sell the runes. Below is a list of all the spells and the level needed to cast the spell: *'0' - Home/Market Teleport *'1' - Wind Strike and Rush *'3 - '''Confuse *'4 - Enchant Crossbow Bolt *'5 - '''Water Strike *'7 - Enchant Jewellery level 1 *'9' - Earth Strike *'11' - Weaken *'13 - '''Fire Strike *'15 - Bones To Bananas *'17 - '''Wind Bolt *'19 - 'Curse *'20 - 'Bind *'21 - 'Low Alchemy *'23 -''' Water Bolt *'''27 - Enchant Jewellery level 2 *'29' - Earth Bolt *'33' - Telekinetic Grab *'35 - '''Fire Bolt *'39 - Crumble Undead *'41 - '''Wind Blast *'43 - 'Superheat Item *'47 -''' Water Blast *'50 -' Magic Dart, Smoke Rush and Snare *'52 - '''Shadow Rush *'53 - 'Earth Blast *'55 - 'High Alchemy *'56 - 'Blood Rush *'58 - 'Ice Rush *'59 - 'Fire Blast *'60 - 'Bones To Peaches, Saradomin Strike, Claws Of Guthix and Flames Of Zamorak *'61 '- Miasmic Rush *'62 - 'Smoke Burst and Wind Wave *'64 - 'Shadow Burst *'65 - 'Bake Pie and Water Wave *'66 - 'Cure Plant, Monster Examine and Vulnerability *'67 - 'NPC Contact *'68 - 'Blood Burst, Cure Other and Humidify *'70 - 'Earth Wave and Ice Burst *'71 - 'Cure Me *'73 - 'Enfeeble and Miasmic Burst *'74 - 'Cure Group and Smoke Blitz *'75 - 'Fire Wave and Stat Spy *'76 - 'Shadow Blitz *'79 - Entangle and Dream *'80 - '''Blood Blitz, Stun and Charge *'81 - Wind Surge *'82 - '''Ice Blitz *'85 - 'Miasmic Blitz and Water Surge *'86 - 'Smoke Barrage *'88 - Shadow Barrage *'90' - Disruption Shield and Earth Surge *'92 - '''Blood Barrage and Heal Other *'93 -''' Vengeance Other *'94' - Ice Barrage *'95' - Fire Surge, Venfeance Group and Heal Group *'97' - Miasmic Barrage